


守望相助（一发完）

by seablueonly



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 01:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20986367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seablueonly/pseuds/seablueonly
Summary: 一个老祖宗和小混蛋互相照顾凑合着奔向宇宙尽头的故事。主题大约是孤独？





	守望相助（一发完）

带土睁开眼。

他正在木叶影岩上落脚，从当年立标之地俯瞰着整个木叶村。

火之国特有的热风从背后吹来，带着海水气息的温润气流掠过带土的手臂轻轻的笼罩着村落。带土的心也跟着柔软的夏日微风飘荡起来。一转眼，他出现在栗味甘的门口，一手捧着一份古法团子。这种点心据说是传了3代备受好评，只在特定的日子限量发售。带土也是伪装了一下，扮成女高中生才好不容易抢到两份女士限定特卖。

远远的，栗色头发的女孩欢快的挥着手跑过来。奔跑的动作好像放了慢镜头，带土在这般距离清晰的看到她头发的末梢在微尘中划起的弧线，唇上因奔跑而泛起健康的红润。

“抱歉抱歉，我来晚了“

女孩朝着似乎是带土所在的方向双手合十，笑着道歉。那笑容柔软而干净，大大的眼睛里是下午最温暖的阳光。

带土开口回应“琳”,他说。

低沉的嗡鸣突兀的响起，熙熙攘攘的木叶街道在嗡鸣声响起的霎那定格。琳的笑容一点点的安静，时光的颜色一分一分染上画面，直到生动的VR场面退化回一副不甚清晰的老照片。

上个时代的古旧半身像立在通讯台的旁边。照片中的少女正与一片向日葵合影，一朵盛开的葵花像小动物一样搭在女孩的肩头。琳一手揽着大大的花朵，一手比出V字。阳光正好，少女的笑容与棕黄色调的花朵映衬着，伸出的手腕素白洁净，阳光下明亮的耀眼。

这就是13岁时一个男孩能记得的最美好最灿烂的样子。

带土闭上眼调整着呼吸，在心里默默的想象将那双手握在自己掌中的感觉，既有预备战士的强健也有少女的柔韧。

倒计时结束，15秒，嗡鸣声戛然而止。

带土再次张开双目，冷冷的目光落在通讯台上。电子时钟的示数正好跳进2：00。

“例行通讯“，带土吐出一口气。随意发了几个音活动嗓子，模拟了合适的声音，随后信手按下通讯键。

”月之眼号。例行汇报从航行日历7纪年31年1654分记录继续进行。探索点卯星背向日点12度。预计执行时间倒计时27654。未发现异常。

即将跃迁穿越摩尔界面，之后约73小时通讯受阻，将于第74小时尝试链接。

“报告完毕“

带土以读新闻一般的单调发音录下航行记录，眼看着发送进度条走完的瞬间切断通信。

带土驾驶的月之眼号已经在星空间独自航行了3个纪年。 即使有神奇的量子共振即时通讯技术为依托、一次双向会话的应答反馈速度仍然存在着不容忽视的时差。星际通讯的专职通讯官也因此常带着一句话说完停顿10秒后继续的独特职业特征。

带土已经习惯于发送完后必要的信息后关闭通讯。等到完成了航行校对各类操作后再无他事的时候，再慢慢的收听彼端传来的回音，填满独自一人的时间。

3个纪年的时光改变了过去的一切。所谓的例行联系木叶只是规律性的惯例行为。更多的时候被带土用作伪装身份、标记日程，并获取信息的手段。千变万化的假舷号和化名，让带土标记日时的同时，偶尔恍惚自己到底是谁。

好在目的地是确定的。

谁也不是的人走在无人知晓的航线奔向一个非人可及的目的地。带土第一次组成了这个有趣的对比句时，曾经告诉过同行者。可惜那个老顽固欣赏不来这个绕口令的趣味。只是冷淡的回了一句，你是斑。这让带土颇感无趣。

平航时期，带土将大部分例行工作让渡于AI接管，自己主力进行信息侦察和计划编制、外围支援的沟通。月之眼是设计为独立远航的。内循环系统足以在空气、水循环和能量方面自给自足。星舰的多重管控系统由强大的AI统一调配管理。这个AI的语音沟通时二乎乎，好在多年来一直忠诚听命不打折扣，还有一个根据乘客的要求定制各种食物和用品的隐蔽技能。

来自半个宇宙的通讯联络断断续续，但从来不曾中断过。即使是些单调无趣的例行回应，带土也能从背景杂音里分离出对话中有价值的部分作为参考。人们的闲聊有着意想不到的信息量。带土的记录了不知不觉的添补出几大势力的此起彼伏的背后信息，利用这些信息为木叶四代首领的切替和殉身、三代目到五代目的过度，水之村的异能者的屠戮，土之国的私底下的交易等等重大事件中推波助澜。

有趣的事还包括偶尔收到几十年前甚至近百年前弥散的通讯。那个时候量子共振技术还未普及，星际间的通讯可靠性只能依靠大力出奇迹的大功率和广谱放送来保障。这样一来就有无数的信息弥散在宇宙中，默默的航行，一点点的衰减，直到耗尽最后一点能量后无声消散。或者是遇到月之眼号的情景，最终被不知名的接收者回收，阴差阳错的完成了最初的使命。

宇宙的过滤让这些信息到达的时间和顺序也与最初大不相同。有时一个报平安的通讯先于告警求救到达，有时一个捷报的通讯和更早时的一个全军覆没的悲报记录相互呼应。更多的就是时过境迁，无人知晓的断言片语。

忙完全部要务以后，带土就会着手选编些有趣的通讯闲话录入系统记录，准备留作参考或者收做信息的素材。还有一些可以留下了作为送给斑的礼物。那人的年纪应该对老物件有着额外的偏好，容易触发回忆。

结束了和木叶的例行通讯，酝酿情绪用的全息背景随着预先设好的指令渐次褪去。穿街过巷的人群，背景中气魄非凡的影岩，吵闹喧嚣的吆喝和孩子们穿街过巷的打闹追逐的画面，被凭空出现的黑线切割分割为若干的平面。切割后的画面几番闪烁后，翻转着隐入边框。

画面背后的情景露出真容，一整幅透明舷窗。

前方无差别的黑色虚空，看去如同具有了实体与质感的坚实墙面。向上向下，延伸指向目力可及的无尽边界。后方的母星轮廓已经缩小到餐盘大小，仅仅是映在舷窗上的一个黯淡光斑。

引擎散射的冷蓝色光束驱走了黑暗，随着引擎的运转周期交替的照亮驾驶台；

左右前后都是永寂。

带土向后靠向椅背，随意的伸展着四肢。关闭所有的照明后，整个人八方无依的飘荡在暗夜的空间中。光移在广大悠远的黑色的空间中描出一道一道多变的扭曲痕迹。那些长的星轨如同形成遗风一峰的波浪，短的光轨穿插交织在长的轨道之间，长长短短的光轨交织着缠绕着，动荡着，虽然只是微弱的灰色的光，却是动态的燃烧的火团一样，网络着远处的恒星的斑点，裹挟着月之眼号向着黑障奔腾而行。

黑色也有各种很多种颜色啊，看得久了黑色的背景里也绽放出蕴含着无数色阶的红色和紫色的线条。

带土不找边际的飘散着思绪。

星轨的扭曲澎湃的线条，隔着薄薄的舷窗与驾驶舱内的闪烁的信号灯呼应，视野边缘的恒星沿着倾斜的轨迹旋转，黑障的墙壁随着节奏摇晃，几处黯淡的光斑舞动着。

他们共同写出了一个词“永恒”。

月之眼就这样莽撞而执着的追寻着永恒逆向而行。扑向那墙壁一样有着实体般的黑色屏障。

如果有什么超自然的观测者从旁记录星舰航行的轨迹并描绘在纸上。那看起来真是如一只飞鸟孤绝扑向岩壁一般。只有通过黑称为“万华镜”的特殊探测仪器可见的几处微弱的光斑，才是这艘孤舰唯一可知的生机之处。

久久凝视这样的黑幕和舞动的星轨，带土会觉得自己不是乘着星舰前进而是坐在吊篮里一头扎进无底的深渊。

第一次见到这样撞击突破黑幕的场面，带土痛哭流涕的嚎叫了很久。据说原地趴倒就近抱着斑的腿，直到加速跃迁完成还没止住眼泪。而这一段被那个人留下了堪称黑历史的录像，每每有争执的时候，就翻出此事来嘲笑他，还威胁要回放录像欣赏。

以至于带土刻意的开始研究收集针对斑的资料，想要弄出些对方不知道的东西来扳回一城。这些研究有了些意外的成果。如果…

正在出神时，背后的仓门无声的打开。连接桥上的灯光一闪一灭。控制器检测到出现的人，瞬间点亮了整个驾驶舱的照明。

月之眼号星舰的导航舱全透明突出于舰首。

光芒大作。

灯光向着360度方向的夜空奢侈的抛洒。白光剑一般撕开无边的深沉，是永寂中唯一的光亮。照明的光流顽强的突出几米之外即被暗夜吞。移动的明暗交界线，如同拖尾的小鱼群伴游虎鲨一般跟随在星舰身侧。

进来的少年无声的现身在左侧的坐席旁，自顾自坐下，轻车就熟的拉紧安全带。随手打开航行记录查看起来。

“Obito， 马上就要通过摩尔界面了。你在干什么，为什么还没有让9尾就位。“

呵，带土咽下那句几乎已到嘴边的“老头子”，那个阴沉沉的盘踞在驾驶仓里整天抱着万花镜当视距仪用的老家伙，多年前已经归于尘土。面前这一个12、3岁的炸毛小子，身量为未足，一双手脚生的修长纤美骨肉匀婷。身量未足的身体具有猫一样的敏捷和豹一般的力量感，看得出再长大几岁年纪，就能恢复被岁月夺去的强大力量。

不过现在还是个小破孩儿！

“你究竟在磨蹭什么？”唯独这一双眼睛，深深的黑、随意一瞥过来带着重重岁月染过的冷冷颜色。

带土犹豫了一刹那，思考毕竟自己作为年长一方，有义务选个合适的姿势来开启对话。

要么是严厉的驳斥的“你懂什么！”

要么拿出首领的器量无视对方语气问题，直接命令立即开启轮回眼密码启动跃迁引擎。

大脑运作了几秒钟，带土拿定主意扮演一个温和严厉容忍部下乍翅的上司。偏过头去准备发布指令，正巧与未得回应瞧过来的斑面面相对。

发动机一闪而过的爆燃，从斑的身后点亮一片亮光。白色的冷光从斑的背后层层叠叠的延伸而下，铺满肩头和后背。一眼闪过，眼前的少年的形象与一头厚重的白发老者重叠。半遮面的额发下一双晕红的眼睛，双唇抿紧，嘴角微翘，线条匀称的皱纹与上抬的颧骨一起构成一个隐秘的笑容。带着些许的自得和掌控的姿态。他从高处看过来，用抑扬顿挫的长音招呼他的名字”O bi to”

带土一个激灵，”斑！“

沉重的干涩苍老的声音切换成了年轻人清亮的嗓音。

“带土！别磨磨蹭蹭的，跃迁窗口就要关闭了。快点准备坐标和星域标记。我来启动跨空间引擎！“

切，如果不是常规的航行引擎加速打满就到九尾，跨空间跃迁引擎的轮回眼密码还在斑的手里，他就应该终止契约。去他的守望相助，就不该让这个人再出现在这里！

带土狠狠的吐了一口气，重重的向后一倒，用体重在椅背上砸出吱呀一声，借此表达了自己的恼火。

这是我布置的驾驶舱！我增强的AI！晓，本来多好的名字。比什么绝强多了。1号到9号引擎就叫一尾到九尾。斑，你的命名想象力要不要这么简单粗暴！ 明明最初给星舰起名月之眼的优雅忘在哪里了！“

心里疯狂吐槽着，手上却自动的运作起来，操作着复杂的仪表盘录入坐标并在导航星图上做仔细标记上导航点。

带土完成星图标记的一霎那，跃迁引擎毫无征兆的启动了。飞船轰鸣着跃入异空间。坚固的外壳在时空断层的压力下吱呀作响，好像承担不住一般颤抖着。好像一只不乖顺的猫咪不情愿的被一双大手拢在掌间抚摸撸毛，一边微微的颤抖着一边发出咕噜噜的嘶鸣声。

这是跨越星域的最快捷的方式。通过穿透星域间的时空断层折叠空域，可以在瞬间穿越几十乃至几百光年的距离。如果计算得当，连续的空间跳跃可以让一个人一生的时间从宇宙的一头走到另一头。

唯一的风险，就是进入和穿出空间时，异空间会对凭空出现的质量施加补偿性压力。对撞入时空断层的星舰的无差别的撕扯和挤压，试图排除占据的空间异物恢复平衡。这个撕裂是从时间到空间同时作用在物质的船体与驾船人的精神2个层面。就后果而言，跟着时空乱流卷入飘向未知的空域或者被启动加速时被超重力打断肋骨都不是值得考虑的大事。

颤抖从外甲板层层传递终于到达了核心的驾驶舱。即使是被带土特意加装强化减震减噪的内室，被时空撕碎的恐惧还是牢牢的抓住了星舰上仅有的2个生命。

不，看起来只是抓住了带土一个人。他的手指嵌入椅子的扶手。双眼盯着色泽明亮的照片，冷色调的驾驶舱中唯一的额外的饰物。

无论多少次，带土都不喜欢这个感觉。

穿越异空间短暂的时空乱流，如同某种操纵时间的幻术将一个人的时间线打乱揉成一团再塞进记忆里。不间断的循环走马灯。尤其是最刻骨铭心的瞬间会被反复播放、巨大的遗憾夹带着锋利的刀刃，在外界的压力撕扯肉体的同时切断这个人的精神。挺不过时间流走马灯的人和那些错入了空间断层的人一样，会被“碾碎”。比喻和实际双重意义上的，精神流散在时间的异空间里。即使身体侥幸完好，也还是死掉了。

这是号称能将最坚定的的无神论者转为虔诚的信徒、让诚信的教徒变成不可知论者的强大的宇宙的规则。

带土登舰飞行后一直对这个说法嗤之以鼻。看到视频记录里斑在时空走马灯下呆滞眩晕的样子，更是狠狠的嘲笑了一番。

直到他自己的第一次穿越时空界面。那一回，他看了37次死亡。同一个人，同一个瞬间。反反复复。指尖绽开的血花，遍地散开的猩红，须臾永恒的悔恨洞穿了他的心脏，愤怒和痛苦撕碎了视野，乱涌的气流在心头的空洞中穿梭，发出凄厉的嘶鸣。远远的嘶鸣的风声里夹杂着咆哮的声音。不是人的声音，倒像是某个野兽在月夜中厉声嚎叫。

直到被粗暴的扯着头发在脸上头上用力抽打，带土的意识才从血色的梦里拔出来。沉重的巴掌反复落在脸上，带土才恍然注意到那诡异的嚎叫声正是出自自己的喉咙。

斑看他醒来，松开固定着带土头发的手。也未多做吩咐，以一个流畅的动作指示了一下旁边放着有水杯、药品和食物的置物架，旋即离去。

“这世界上真的有神吗？”带土嘶声问道。

斑背对着带土不置可否的挥挥手。“有生就有死，有爱就有恨。如果你相信宇宙的秩序包含因果，就应该能得出自己的结论。“

“斑…我不信，神会允许这样的事发生。斑，为什么。。。”

“喝水！省点力气。“等会你的嗓子还有用。”

一句话冷冷的砸在带土耳边，将他未出口的感激抹的干干净净。

带土在地上趴了一会，一点点的找回麻木的痛感。右臂上出现了莫名的伤口，在包扎好的绷带下一跳一跳的传来剧痛。就着灯光查看，一套简单有效的战地军医的手法，将绷带从手腕一直延伸上臂，绕过前胸打结，最后固定在肩膀上，稳定住所有可能的肌肉错位还能够为手臂留出足够的活动空间。

“嘶”，带土努力抬手感受着伤口的状况，就着趴在地上的位置怒视着斑，“你打的？”

痛觉让带土认为自己的右半身肯定是被顶在门上狠狠的碾压，等骨头碎成一片片，又被斑胡乱拼起来才会这样。

斑这时已很老了，收养带土时就已经满头华发。几年时光流过，即使他扶着通讯杆依旧身姿挺，保持着完美的仪态迅步离去，速度也不如以前迅捷。从带土的位置比量，这好半天也不过刚刚到达几步开外的舱门口。

斑停步转身，眼神高深莫测的从带土脸上身上扫了一圈。带土莫名的在斑的眼神里看到了一闪而过的怜惜。跟着斑的目光扫视自己全身，带土才注意到自己身上不止右半身，各处都是伤痕累累。只是伤口都被人妥善处理过，不似脸上一片乱七八糟。

“脸上的伤？ 是的。身上的，你自己。“

斑示意带土看地上的血迹，一片杂乱复杂的暗红色痕迹从床边蹭到门口，看起来是有什么人一边留着血一边四处翻滚。

“你试图砍掉自己的右手。用刀、另一只手，指甲还有牙，还借用了椅子和床边。即使捆在门上还是能干的弄碎了胳臂。我承认你在单手破坏力方面确有天赋，可称你为最强。”

“等镇定剂过去了，把这些自己弄的东西扫干净！”

带土正要习惯性的争执一下，自己是伤员不应该承担打扫的体力劳动云云。勉力撑起上半身的时候，从下往看到了皱纹在斑的脸上纵横沟壑。带土心里一跳，恍恍惚惚的看出了斑的脸上的几分憔悴。

“你也在受影响啊，老头子。你不是说你不信神，也不会被困扰么？”“你看到的是什么？”

斑高傲的沉默着拒绝回答，背后的灯光投射在厚重的白发上。深深浅浅的影子顺着笔挺的肩背下降与地上的投影融为一体，笔直的向前延伸。

他慢慢的走向带土，额发下苍老的黑色眼睛转为暗红，嘴角带出一个浅淡的笑容。

“你看的东西，无论多么真实，都只是一个梦境而已。”

“梦中的事情不值得一提”

带土听见他低沉粗粝的声音在不大的舱室里回荡。

“梦中的世界和现实的世界同样的真实。

如果你在梦中受伤，在现实中也就一同死去。

如果你在现实中无法实现的希望，也会在梦里一遍遍的失败。

如果有神，为什么会发生这样的事情。

随着斑的手指轻点，周围的平面全部化作了显示屏。屏幕上一代又一代的人类彼此厮杀，飞船的光剑划过，千万船员的血肉化为蒸汽；巨大的炸药云横扫而过，方圆之地里尸骨横陈；钢刀骑士和手持棍棒的农夫绞杀在一处；飞溅的血液落入最终的画面，树与血海的地狱。

梦中的真实与现实中的存在又有何异同？”

不知不觉，斑的声音变得清晰激昂。

听好了，这个世界上万事万物都一样。我活得越久就越是觉得，弥漫在现实中的只有苦闷、痛楚和寂寞。

有光的地方必有黑暗，只有要胜者这个概念，就必定同样存在败者。为了守护爱，憎恨便会随之而诞生。这是因果关系，不可能被分割开。我们的世界走错了方向。

如果这世界有一个神，我们就斩断这个神操弄世界的手，让祂承担所有的憎恨，所有的悲伤，所有的痛楚，把这世界变成只有爱、只有希望、只有欢乐的地方。

如果这世界没有神，那么我们就做这世界的刀，斩断因果，让世界重新开始，变成充满和平和爱的地方。

在斑的身后，显示屏上树与血的地狱的图像变成了一朵血红的圆月。

斑一边说着，一边朝着带土大踏步走来。手中扶着的倚仗的通讯杆不知什么时候消失不见。

每跨一步，斑身上的岁月重负就抖去一份。

“去往世界的本源，剥离所有的憎恨，在时空的起点重启这个宇宙。在新的世界里，全部的愿望都可以实现。只留下和平和爱。”

站在带土近前，斑的身姿矫健而轻盈，过肩的黑色的长发生机勃勃的四散挺立着，炸开的发卷跟着步伐晃动如果一只夜鸦抖动着光亮的羽翼。苍老衰败的皮肤渐渐的重新饱满，光泽温暖的皮肤下肌肉富有活力在绷紧的皮肤下隆隆滚动其中蕴藏的弹性和力量。看着这一切带土竟然生出了抚摸一把的冲动。之前那白色华发、深沉矍铄老者与之相比简直是气息奄奄的令人怜惜。

斑靠前一步，呼吸的气息打在带土的身上。他托住他的头顶让他抬头。

带土看见视距仪的三朵勾玉在眼睛深处游弋。随着斑的眼神一闪，一片瑰丽繁复的红黑交织花纹取代了朴素的三勾玉，随即变幻成有着同心圆纹路的紫色琉璃样的花纹。

“这是超空间跃迁引擎用的2把钥匙。我称它为万花镜和轮回眼。我会把万花镜交给你。在我不在的时候，由你统领月之眼号。而轮回眼等我随着守望计划回来后再传给你。“

斑讲述着他的计划。微微翘起的嘴角，明亮自信的眼睛，整个面容看起来鲜艳照人。

到了此时，带土终于吐出斑开始说话时就憋住的那口气，重新找到了呼吸。

“这个宇宙无限广大，数不尽的资源和能量。只要我们去往世界的本源，就可以让时光重来，将世界净化，去掉所有的悲剧。只要有足够力量，就可以操纵这一切。”

他盯着斑的脸，年轻的、洁净、线条流畅面孔。深深的眼睛里游弋着光辉。斑的手指压紧在带土的头顶。他能感觉到指尖的力量，甚至于体会到了斑手指上干净清晰的纹路是如何从发间穿插而过。

”斑….”

带土痴迷的感受着斑的手指拂过皮肤的触觉。轻轻的念叨着斑交接给他的秘密。

”找到本源。实现永恒的爱、和平和安宁。“

在他自言自语的说出这些关键语句时，带土能感觉到这些干净的手指巧妙在他的耳边的一擦而过。

亮光闪过，跳动闪缩的画面颜色失真了片刻又恢复了驾驶舱的背景。

“梦境里可以实现一切” 那在新世界里，我和你会变怎么样？

恍然间面前的青年回溯变成更年轻的12岁的少年。身量刚刚到肩头，头发长度缩短及肩。连气势嚣张的黑长炸也缩短为四面翘起的短炸毛。蓬开的刘海下衬着一副少年的面孔。鬓边的头发看起来很硬，其实是柔软的毛绒绒的碎发。

好想下手揉搓再拉扯几下玩。

带土恍恍惚惚的向斑伸手，手的方向是去拉斑的手臂，胳臂的运动轨迹又好像是张开双臂把及肩的少年拢入怀中。

这个年纪的班，有双少年的大眼睛，黑色的瞳孔里光影摇曳。斑在控制台的强光中神色生动的扭头看过来。

“一个梦，梦里有希望的真实……“

少年年纪的斑在带土碰到他的瞬间旋身而起，一把匕首滑出袖口，毫不犹豫的反身勾挑给带土来个左下到右上的横劈。

带土条件反射般的就着椅子猛然后靠缩头抱膝盖让开凌厉的来势，紧接着沉身下滑溜下座椅就地团地打滚堪堪避开短刃的锋芒。

“呵！你是谁，知道现在自己在哪儿！”

最先恢复的是嗅觉。驾驶舱里弥散着空气电离后的淡淡臭味。

“现在清醒了？ 走马灯带来的耳鸣余波里，轰轰作响。斑的声音明晰入耳。

视野跟着回复，驾驶室里各个仪表盘闪闪烁烁的标示自检的进度。

平稳的机械声单调的重复着关键参数。

带土很负责的听了几个关键的字表，看起来斑莽撞的强穿摩尔界面操作成功了。

他缓缓的捂住脸，彻底从时空乱流的眩晕中挣脱出来。

为什么这次走马灯回放的是与斑相遇后第一次的穿越空间的场景。

漫不经心的通讯官花了几个小时去消化在走马灯里看到斑的震惊感。好不容易振作起来重建了通讯通道。

刚一完成就有一条信息冲进通讯器。通讯嗡鸣声骤然响起时两人都非常惊讶，因为重建通讯后收到的第一通简讯是来自木叶，带着已经废弃的通讯签名。

“斑…”简讯里的信息断断续续，带着跨越星际通讯特有的白噪音。

“我们共同的木叶计划已经了…。。过去的。。里，没有战争也。。。袭击的危险。

“摧毁最后的…黑域的保护已经开始生效。。。木叶计划已经带来了和平…斑，回来吧……我们的理想…交付…..”

木叶计划？

带土饶有兴趣的反复重播这段通讯，听到最后干脆抱起通讯器认真揣摩“木叶计划”这一段被白噪音模糊掉的部分究竟内容几何。

正琢磨倒关切处，不料一只手擦着带土的耳边与通讯器的间隙里伸出，敏捷的抓向通讯器。带土一惊一下将手中的物件抛出，那通讯器闪着亮光的弧线，嗡鸣着冲向斑的面门。同时在斑的下一轮动作欲起未起时，带土踹向斑的大腿，借着反冲之力拖着椅子一起退向驾驶舱的深处。

斑没有进一步的动作，只是伸手接下滑翔的通讯器的同时闪避过带土的飞踢，紧跟一步矮身做在带土手边的扶手上，将通讯器仔细关掉后放回原处。一只手跨过椅背支在带土肩膀上，一首拖着下颌，透过明显变长的额发似笑非笑的看着带土。

“你是木叶出身，怎么会不知道木叶计划。现在的孩子们，真不知道是怎么受的教育“。

穿越摩尔界面的短暂时空裂变有意料外的影响，斑现在看起来已经是一个16岁的少年模样。

带土浑身一抖，本能的想反驳这老气横秋的挑剔。想到斑以前的任性要求以及自己拒绝的后果，僵了片刻选择手工进行例行检阅。反正斑靠着的那边传过来的年轻人的温热的气息，混合着带土喜欢的玫瑰味道的沐浴气味，也不那么讨厌吧。

斑稍稍留长的刘海搭在他的肩上，一簇两簇炸起来的碎发蹭在他的脸颊上。有一下没一下的触感挠的带土心里摇摇晃晃的。借着校准测距仪的动作，带土偷着屏幕反光观察了片刻。斑趴在他肩头神色平静的越过带土手上的动作凝视着星图，神色看起来认真专注。只是带土熟悉了他的神情，知道这一双大大的乌眸究竟还是聚焦在遥远的视点上了。双唇抿紧，配合着些许稚气的咬紧牙关的小动作，强调了两颊优美干净的线条。情绪的游鱼在眼睛的深潭里游弋着，时不时的将默默的怀念的气泡弹出水面。只有这一瞬间，斑的眼睛看起来湿淋淋的。

带土看的莫名的心理一紧。想起斑曾经交代过，轮回反复的再生会将曾经的感情过往一并抹去。所有天海为陵的刻骨铭心都变成了看电影一样疏离的记忆。无论看的时候如何感慨波动泪流满面，再想起来也不过是“啊，确实曾经有过这样一件深刻的事情呢”。

但是即使这样，斑还是会为之前的经历波动情绪。

带土决定提醒一下，让这个人的眼睛不要为了别人分神，最好是和自己一起专注创造未来。

“那声音是千手柱间吧？ “带土晃了晃肩膀，打断斑的沉思。”地球上的第一届联盟首脑。他说是你和他一起建立的木叶计划？什么是木叶计划？”

“已经失败的东西。没有什么可说的。”

斑抿嘴的力度不觉的加了一份，进入青年阶段的面部收紧里轮廓，上挑的眼角不怒而威；偏偏配上一双还处于童真阶段的大眼眸，这人看起来竟然有几分脆弱纯真的美感。

冷静！这是一个轮回3世代，不知道活了百几多年纪的老头。不要被这表情迷惑，。

带土定住心神，这老头也就是讲古的时候有点用处。

“说说呗。看你这样子，我们现在做的应该是跟这个什么木叶计划有关“

不知道是不是带土话里的紧张感取悦了对方。

”上课不认真的小鬼。真为木叶的教育计划担忧“

斑的嘴唇不易察觉的露出一个小小的弧度。他一把抹开遮面的额发，端端正正的露出正脸，在控制台上操纵了几下。显示屏上开始播放柱间在第一次五影大会上的演讲。录影的位置很近，视角却十分偏，整个画面里只有柱间一个人。带土莫名其妙觉得千手柱间看起来神俊非常。直到演讲快结束时画面开始晃动，带土才恍然大悟，刚才看的是斑留存的记忆备份。那自然是从柱间身侧不远处的位置留影的。

“柱间是那个时代最有远见的人。我们出生在战乱年代。没有人知道战争从何而起。等注意到的时候，所有的人都已经以家族为单位编缀在战斗序列中。不知不觉间我们拥有了太空武器。但是我们的对手并非外来，全都是来自同样母星的家族。人们忘记了因何而战，后来查对起来只是说似乎似乎是为了抵御太空中袭来的敌人，为了争夺领导权，为了不被抛弃。

战争绵延了很久，每个家族都在飞快的损耗人力。即使爆发性发展的科技技术让我们每周能够出港一艘新的战舰，但是人手的空缺的弥补的速度远落后于此。渐渐的，为了填满战舰岗位，后勤序列的人手中出现了少年人。再后来，刚刚能够着发射筒和通讯仪的儿童也被推上战场。

那时我与柱间相遇，我们希望终结战争，然而没有人要听孩子的话。

当我们终于取代了家族的首脑，打破技术封锁，在一次联合研究中成功研制量产超光速引擎。那时，我们以为我们找到了钥匙。压倒性的武力优势，我们可以用它说服所有的战斗团队，先平息母星的内战，随后用超光速引擎的轨迹构筑黑域围绕星球，将这个星域在星图中标记为无害，这样我们也不用再担心外来的攻击。就这样最终停止了战争。

这个用超光速引擎的轨迹隔离母星的黑域，就是木叶计划。

年轻的时候总以为所见的世界就是全部，错将权益之计当作目标。”

斑微声慨叹。

带土不算吃惊，在他生活的年代，黑域已经成为司空见惯的风景，被盛赞为保护天顶的安宁的伟大杰作。而安置在天际之下的历代联盟首脑的雕像，更是每个热血少年中二时期的偶像。确实有一代一代的孩子们受益于木叶计划活到成年，可以去学校而不是bing工厂赌百分之一的生存概率。这时一个成功而伟大的计划。

他推身而起想要辩驳，却被斑从抢先后面按住颈子。这下他只能目视前方，面前玻璃屏幕播完了视频最后的部分后回归到黑屏。干净的屏幕如同镜子一样映出两人的面孔。

带土从镜子里看着斑。斑的目光落在镜子里带土的身影上，眼神却透过他的影子看向柱间的残像。

“这个计划几乎完成了。黑域包裹了母星，没有了外敌，所有的家族握手言和，和平降临。柱间主导了战后的秩序，在黑域保护下，我们的星球迎来了一次长期的复兴。“

这时我才意识到，黑域只是给了我们安全的错觉。宇宙的黑暗如故，我们始终不知道之前的高烈度战争因何而起，跨代季的武器技术为何瞬间散布全部星球，每个家族都有掌握。

外来的威胁是真的。宇宙中危机四伏，那些敌人并不会因为我们退避进黑域而消失。对他们来说说，我们封锁了自己，其实是在自己的脖子上套上锁链。没有力量的星球自然不配成为战争目标。我们沾沾自喜的品尝着示弱带来的虚假和平，而那些未知的威胁仍然潜伏在宇宙中的某个角落等待时机。

木叶计划最终的，也是唯一的结果就是这样，一个困死在母星上的软弱的和平生活。

失去了对未来的危机感，放弃了头顶的星空。柱间希望的平衡和互爱很快就变成了围绕仅有的母星资源的明争暗斗。

这时我们终于发现，超光速速率引擎的用处不该是这样。这个跨时代的发明，它应该带领我们去无尽的星空，去寻找世界的根源，利用星空里的那些无尽的能量，平息那些因匮乏而发生的争斗，去探索宇宙的本源，去发展新的世界，抹平世代相袭的仇恨。这才是铸造永久和平的唯一办法。

这、才是我真正的梦想。我命名它为月之眼计划。”

斑慨叹着。在话题终于进展到计划后，希望的烟火点亮了他的双眼。明亮的火焰跳跃着，如同以灵魂的痛苦为薪柴旺盛的灼烧。

“你告诉过柱间这个计划了？“

“柱间拒绝了。他认为首要的目标是要先保护好星球的生存空间，让人们从战争中解脱出来，发展一段时间在考虑其他。在当时没有必要因为一个猜测而擅自行动，以免引发新一轮争斗。”

“所以你就这么出来了？上次你可不是这么说的。老头子。星舰是你偷走的把？“带土顶着颈后的压力，勇敢阐述着见解。这是他第一次听完整的故事。上次轮回斑讲过一次，细节并不相同。带土迅速的搜索了一下记忆深处的记录，一番核对后最终确认这次这个年轻，青涩，感情外露的版本应该更接近真实。

然后，他大胆的迎着镜子里斑的威压目光，补充了自己的评价。

“还把星船就大刺刺的叫月之眼。柱间不拦着你才怪。”

“柱间当然会阻拦。 但是他拦不住我。“斑轻轻的笑了，在他轻轻的偏头看向一侧时，掠开的额发重新落下。柔柔的在脸颊周围扫过，衬托出一张巴掌大的清丽容颜。那一眼，恍若穿越时空般的悠远。

“然而这不是柱间。“ 斑的手指在通讯仪上轻点着。若有所思的朦胧表情，强化了青少年轮廓中柔和美丽的一面。他沉默了良久，黯淡的眼睛是带土从未在斑的脸上看到过的柔和表情。“在我离开后不久，柱间就去世了。”

所以这是木叶伪造的通讯，利用柱间的遗言试着寻找斑的踪迹。双方都将这显然的结论放在肚子里，淡淡的沉默在两人间弥散开来，飘飘荡荡的铺满了驾驶舱。

虽然两人日常的相处也就是一人看着星图，一人看着仪器，偶尔就驾驶和航向交流一下，并不多说什么话。但是这样有原因的沉默，终究还是让带土感到了烦闷。

作为当前年长的一方，他觉得有必要说点什么挽回局面。毕竟当年年幼的自己哭泣的时候，年长一方的斑也会照顾一下他的情绪的。比如拧条毛巾给他擦脸或者留着饭等他一个人哭够了再来吃。

带土觉得自己要表现的大气一点，开解老头子的机会一生恐怕只有一次。

“老头子，那你可要长长久久的。毕竟知道这番历史的，只有你一个了。”

与口头上略带亲昵的称呼不同。带土的伸手借着年长者的身高和身份优势，按住斑的头发使劲揉了几把，顺势一捋到底。再借机在蝴蝶骨附近抚摸了几下，乐见其成的看见斑蹙起眉头。

16岁的斑与之前壮年的、老年的版本相比，已经长足了身量。只是肌肉还少许单薄，离丰足厚实弹性十足的遒劲肌肉差着一点意思。不过相对的好处是皮肤细致柔软，手感上更为滑腻有趣。面对少年韧性的细腰，带土早就想搂一下试试。

然后他就这么做了。

看着斑蹙眉，带土数了三次呼吸。赶在斑肩部肌肉收拢显出出拳的征兆前放开手。

双手不动声色的握回陀螺仪，做出调整方向的样子，带土再次试着引导话题。

”你那时候也是元气大伤，这事之前你说过。是靠着当时最先进的守望计划才活下来，最后找到了我。“

斑毫不犹豫的拍开带土的胡操乱动，操作着仪表匹配着某个导航数字。

“省略太多的细节了。带土。太多的细节。。。 “

带土看他够着远处的操纵杆费劲，干脆站起来让开位置让斑从扶手上挪到座位里好好坐下方便操作。自己则绕过去靠着椅背随意的站着。正好腾出手来折腾斑的头发。

这个年纪的斑带土第一次见。以至于对着这刚刚过肩就违背重力原则四面乍起的头发造型表现出异乎寻常的兴趣。那些头发看起来刚硬无比，一簇一簇的倔强的仿佛有自己的意志一般朝向各自的方向。但是手压上去的时候却意外的柔软和光滑，稍稍加力就顺从的盘绕在手指间。

斑晃了晃头没能甩开，终于还是默认了头上作乱的手。

“既然之前我已经告诉过你，你应该知道，是柱间的医疗设备支持了这次远航。而你，是我选择的继承人。“

“老头子，这次你忘的东西更多了。既然你记得你选了我，那就应该也记得现在整个计划都让渡给我。所有这条船上的指令，后续路上的安排的补给站、情报点，都已经设置为根据我的生命特征作为启动命令。所以，这艘船上的一切，现在都听我的。包括你。”

带土说着从后面连椅子一起拥住，下颌压在斑的头顶上。脸埋入玫瑰味道的发丝中，轻轻磨蹭了几下。

教导带土时期，已经步入老年的斑过着非常写意的生活。明明为了避世躲在废土卫星上，却还是会弄些花来妆点空间。随手就把花瓣夹在资料里当书签。

在带土接手这些物件，翻阅那些跟着斑从母星开始四处流离的老旧资料，仍然时不时会翻出这些压平的透着淡淡香气的玫瑰花瓣。

带土本人早已不记得什么地面上盛开的花朵之类的事。但是每到刻意忘记的时候，这些突然出现的玫瑰书签总是提醒他。心头的红玫瑰，真是见鬼的比喻。

前些天带土再次从摩尔界面的调研资料里翻出花瓣时，一时心血来潮的命令星舰的中央AI合成一些玫瑰元素的生活用品。

为了让AI明白自己要的究竟是什么。带土认真回忆了那些绾在斑的白发上的花骨朵，随手插在衣带上的枝叶，次第妆点窗口的红色、白色和黑色的花朵，因为碰触了花瓣而带有暗香的手指，还有那个人留下的记忆中战场上骄阳玫瑰一样的艳丽的笑容。

诞生在宇宙，作用目的也是宇宙，AI最大限度的保留可食性而不是观赏性的知识。其地面的观赏花卉的认知比带土还要匮乏。AI依照带土描述的命令进行了广域在线搜索，不知道是不是由于错误的带入了“笑容“作为变量，命名为”绝“的AI在玫瑰运算的过程中引发了超负荷的宕机，最终在白矮星坍缩的轨道上卡死了自己。

整整1天1夜，无论带土如何试图规避、变轨，重启，“绝”都我行我素的一边推算着玫瑰元素物品的配方，一边沿着既定轨道接近已经开始坍缩的恒星。好不容易在恒星的引力风暴横扫一切时勉强恢复了运算能力，抢在白矮星坍塌爆发为黑洞的千钧一发之际吐出一包玫瑰香精味道的洗发水。

这个愚蠢的操作被斑嘲笑了好几天，以至于带土不得不和他进行了一番体术切磋，才成功将16岁的斑那暴躁而外露的注意力引导到了凭的战力竟然会被带土按住这个方面。

但是，现在嗅着混合着斑本人的气息的玫瑰发香，被黑色的头发层层叠叠的柔和的包裹着。和那些斑照顾他带着年幼的自己一起入睡的夜晚一样。温暖而柔和的气息。

当时选择做出这些特色的用品真是太好了。

“斑。“

“现在是时候开始进一步的月之眼计划了。 你拥有的轮回眼也需要交给我。”

微微颤动的椅子传递了斑的笑意。带土惊讶的发现斑在低声发笑。

记忆里只有斑在发现他做的蠢事以后才会这样忍俊不禁的笑得发抖。

带土下意识的松开环住斑和座椅，双手护身欲向后退。没想到斑行动在先反手扣住了带土的双臂。几个角力回合之下，两个人看似纹丝未动，保持着带土张开双臂环抱着对方，斑的手抚着带土的手臂上的亲昵的姿势。

但是细细看去，带土没有与斑有身体接触而斑的手则如同桎梏一样牢牢的控制着背后人的双臂。

斑的双手轻轻的拂过带土的双臂缓缓上行，在触及带土肩膀的同时借力轻巧的转身。斑大大方方的跪在椅子上，很带土面对面。借着座椅的高度与带土的184的身高找齐。完整的容貌端端正正的暴露在带土眼前。距离这么近，带土可以看到斑微微挑起的双眼，因为带着测距仪闪出暗红的底色，一双飞扬的眉装饰着清俊简练的脸颊，形状美好的淡色嘴唇近在咫尺呼吸相闻。

“薄唇的人天性凉薄，必要抛弃他人时毫不犹豫。“ 带土的脑子里不合时宜的冒出这么一句。

这时，他才后知后觉的注意到，随着斑变动姿势，友情环抱着斑的作变成了意味暧昧的拥抱。一面双臂交叉拖着对方靠近自己，而不能忽视的椅背横梗两人之间，宣告着不能再进一步。

“Obito！别着急。月之眼的旅程是一个漫长的计划。长到需要你我交替往复若干个世代才能实现。再那之前，我们还需要做很多的准备。”

而现在，小子，比起拿轮回眼的密码，先去准备穿出摩尔界面。那之后的黑洞才是决定一切的时候。“

说话间，一轮奇异的红色星系显现到舷窗的正面。聚变风暴抛射出的光斑无规律的缓缓的旋转着，恒星表面无规律的翻腾着一轮又一轮光晕。氢气的在光晕中炸开成耀眼的光点，随后一片暗影在光斑中心出现，扩散取代了光斑的位置，随后黑斑被其他的光点吞没，又一轮爆发，一轮新的光影交替。如果顶着黑色的斑点看，会觉得这些斑点是有生命的造物，如同勾玉游弋一般在红色液体中穿梭滑动。和斑展示给他过的红色月亮一摸一样。

星系的爆燃照亮了整个驾驶舱。红色的光背景下，带土轻轻的执起斑的右手。两手交握手指交缠在一起。

，”斑。看起来你终于融合了记忆。“ 带土找到了自己成年人的身份，他俯看着少年的脸。

”这才是你。无论怎样的回忆都不能困扰你。

“欢迎回到月之眼计划“

斑大笑起来，挑起一边的唇角，是带土记忆中一摸一样的表情。只有在斑尽在掌握或者面对挑战跃跃欲试的时才会有的。带土跟随在身后看过无数次。

希望有一次，这个胜券在握的笑容能够为我绽开。少年时带土的心愿，现在达到了。

斑的眼睛里只映射着他一个人的身影，一双鸦色的双眸里点缀着万千火焰。

带土的眼睛被这个微笑吸引着，将少年虚揽入怀中。

“我等你很久了。“

再次穿越出摩尔空间进行的十分顺利。带土没有在走马灯里失态。如果不算之后他悄悄的去了一趟洗手间，并且花十分钟“处理个人仪表”的话。这次带土面对穿越摩尔界面的震荡应对的非常体面，完全符合他的30岁的年龄和多次穿越时空裂隙的资历。

带土从洗手间回来时，斑已经在控制台上忙活起来。稳定的手和稳定的眼睛。

果然是个皮下一百多岁的老妖怪。连呼吸调整都不需要就从时空撕裂的后遗症里恢复过来。

斑的手就像在控制台上舞蹈一样。带土最喜欢看着他纤长有力的手指简练有力的在各个信道上飞舞的样子。

带土趁势爬在斑的椅背上，软绵绵的靠着斑的肩膀休息一会儿。把整张脸埋进蓬散的长发中，以至于说话的声音都含含糊糊的。

“老头子，你的时空走马灯怎么度过的？怎么每次都能这么稳。“

斑的手指毫不犹豫的敲打在带土的额头。借着带土仰面躲闪的间隙，稍稍侧身。

带土只觉得一双薄唇的温度从耳边一擦而过。羞红了脸的青年越发卖力的埋进了斑乱蓬蓬的头发里。“你，你干什么…”

耳畔飘进一声嗤笑，“诚实的面对你自己。“

见鬼，16岁的斑到底在走马灯里看见了什么。必须早点搞清楚这个问题。若是这个26岁的发现了什么再来寻自己的不是，可就不行了。

带土猛然奋起去拉扯起斑的头发，却被斑推着下颌抬头，对上弯弯蹙起的一双凤眼。嘴唇上一片柔软的触感，一碰即走。带土忍不住心里一阵狂跳，忽然间疑惑起自己是不是仍在走马灯的幻境里。

前往洛希断层的路径非常的安静。带土与斑各自的进行着自己的研究。与之前所有的时段一样。26岁的斑依旧聪慧、傲慢，去繁就简，只管最核心的武器研究和计划校准，所有的杂事一股脑的丢下给带土。带土照顾这一代的斑长大，莫名其妙的习惯性进入了老母鸡一样的全面关照的角色。好在斑要的不多。偶尔的分歧也可以通过体术格斗解决。两个人同行同宿，闲时拿着带土录下的信息进行沙盘推演，忙时轮岗操作月之眼。日复一日，这样的日子，竟然过出了岁月静好的气氛。别有余暇时斑与带土各自研究自己的事情。只要带土注意别耗费额外的能量，斑也不去说破。即使带土心虚旁敲侧击的盘问，也只是回答，小子长大了，有自己的主意不是坏事。

警报。

安静的驾驶舱被骤然响起的警报撕裂。“洛希断层带！ 警报，检测到洛希断层带空间断层。

保持在自动巡航状态的驾驶仪瞬间激活，点亮的仪表读示以驾驶座为圆心一层层的向外扩散。最低亮度的照明灯瞬间开启到观测光流，啪啪啪，一盏接一盏的灯光提示从操作台向着驾驶舱的门口次第燃起，好像光的引导桥梁铺开在驾驶舱里。警报未熄，2个高挑的身形闪现在门口。一瞥之下情况尽收眼底，带土和斑默契的奔向各自的驾驶座左右落座。带土拉下观测面板，用万花筒扫描外界的时空断流；斑则通过轮回眼的接口联入星舰，将自己的神经网络与星舰的导航防卫体系接为一体，引导星舰切入到作战状态，并用独立装配的万花镜打开武器舱口。

“差不多是时候了”

“是啊，只要穿过洛希断层，就能到达黑洞。利用这个黑洞的能量跳跃进传说中宇宙本源的红月星系了。

“那个时候，这个世界的错误的将被纠正。”

带土冷然一笑，打开观测仪成像的图案、洛希断层前面密密麻麻的小行星带如同守卫蜂巢的工蜂一般围绕着断层入口无规律的飘舞着。随着月之眼号拉起的光动能余波，聚拢过来，仿佛有生命的物件似的朝着月之眼号扑砸过来。

月之眼号在带土的操作下灵巧的闪避，不痛不痒的挨了2块陨石破片，随后与一块和单体引擎一般大小的巨块堪堪擦过。

这时斑的武器开火了。

一片一片激越的热氢武器扫过，挡在星舰前进方向上的陨石碎片纷纷气化。少数落网的细小碎片敲打在舷窗上。叮叮咚咚的闪烁着，到有几分夜雨琵琶的风韵。

带土偷空看了斑一眼，窗外的冷色调的光焰照亮了他的脸。鸦色的头发在炸裂的焰火背景里无风而动。四面摇曳的闪光和爆燃的光束在斑的脸上勾勒出冷硬的光影变幻。他的眼睛里燃烧着同样的热切的光亮。嘴角的一点笑容，是惯于与战场和厮杀并肩的愉悦。

这时的斑已经与带土偷偷收藏的26岁的盛年样貌一般无二。在带土的私人照片册里，那些被监控记录的、在电视上循环播放的、档案里封存的“恶徒”宇智波的片段都一一收藏，分门别类。在漫长的独行岁月里，他根据这些视频资料、书籍资料一点点的接近和理解这个男人。直到可以以假乱真的写出同样笔记和风格的书信，不通过声频测量仪不能分辨的声音。

察觉到直直的毫无掩饰的窥视视线，斑回过头在带土视野死角里微微的翘起嘴角。

“小子。穿越这片碎石之后就是通往黑洞光障。看清楚了断层间隙。如果撞在光珊上，我可护不住你。“

“切，月之眼号得外壳足够坚固了。倒是你，老头子，明明可以直接扫清一条直线通道的，炸的飞石乱溅的，只是想试一下新的热核爆燃弹的效果吧。“

“如果等会挡住了角度，都是你的错！“

话音未落，黑沉沉的背景里突然出现了一片耀目的光晕。几条巨大的悬臂不规则的运动缠绕着，仿佛什么有生命的流动状的怪异生命体，横梗在月之眼的飞行轨迹上翻滚蠕动，只有一片单色的云团裹挟在缠成一团的光臂中，隐约可见。原本飞蚊一样密密麻麻的陨石与小行星破片似乎被什么神秘的力量排斥着，在星舰冲进光晕的力场范围后瞬间消失不见。

越过力场后，星舰平静了很短的时间，随即不受控制的开始加速，被外来的力量拖曳着越来越快，速度引擎示数悲鸣着跳到最高示数后，绝望的闪着超越阈值的红光。即使带土将反向的斥力平衡喷口打到最顶也无法减缓星舰的加速。仪表盘上的加速度几乎是一个眨眼就突破5G，每个呼吸的间隔都会增加0.1.

5\. 6. 7.9. 10. 11,,,

强大的引力将两人牢牢压在座位上。习以为常的保持呼吸和维持心跳都需要大脑有意为之主动进行。带土僵硬的抬起手臂，挣扎着握住方向舵，徒劳与紊乱的引力场对抗角力。

星舰的轨迹化作一颗流星，折翅的猎鹰一样飞降撞向空间断层。在一片巨大的破裂轰鸣声中，月之眼被洛希界面的光障俘虏了。四散的红色的光晕笼罩在月之眼的驾驶舱内。巨大的光流让两人来不及启动遮蔽板，下意识的眯起眼睛。

撕破的光点带出长长的轨迹向后流动。星舰在外甲板的悲鸣中翻滚着，向着光点聚焦的核心点冲去。

带土觉得已经不能掌控自己的视觉和触觉。烈火在灼烧着心脏，一把利刃从心口处往上撕裂着呼吸和咽喉。鲜血的画面覆盖了视觉。带土茫然的伸出手，瞎子一般的摸索着。冷汗滚落额头。没有摘下的万华镜在压力作用下，嵌入眼眶，风车一样的压痕出现在镜片表面。他俯身向前探去，似乎是要奔跑追逐远去的人物，但是他的腰和腿留在原处纹丝未动。他向前扑倒，忽然手指碰到一片坚韧的肉体。柔韧的皮肤，弹性隆隆的肌肉。

一只手握住了他的手腕。顺着手指一捋而下，改成掌心相对手指交握的姿态。

“带土“温暖的手指上传来令人安心的节律，一下一下的传递着斑的心脏节律。在扭曲混乱的时空里只有这个节奏是唯一稳定的，可以把握的东西。

带土用力回握。两只手紧紧相牵。

带土难得在斑的手心里摸到 一片微微的薄汗。老头子在怕这个啊…这是带土失去意识前最后的闪过的念头。

洛希界面的突破本身就是前所未有的巨大冒险。与这狂暴的力量相比，之前穿越摩尔界面的时空乱流的绞杀不过是一阵微风。这个力量似乎是作用在细胞的每一个点。要将人从最基本的粒度上拆成碎屑。耳边此起彼伏的悲鸣是穿越失败者的呼号、诅咒。亘古的宇宙，阻止所有试图窥探秘密的人类。

意志力是现在唯一的钥匙。咬牙挺住宇宙的乱序。时间与空间碾过斑的神经，永恒将他的满头黑发染上层层白霜。

他从幻境里挣脱出来，在层层叠叠的压力之下重重的呼出第一口气。轮回眼的纹路在眼睛上跳跃。成功了。最后关头启动的轮回眼，斑研究成果提供了额外推动力，这给月之眼足够的加速度穿过的逃逸界面。斑微微活动的指尖与双腿，血液开始潺潺流动，将撕裂的痛苦带遍全身。破损的伤口在生命支撑系统的帮助下迅速的修复。等到能够活动的时候，斑站起身来。

3个世代的努力，交替轮回互为伙伴的旅程只剩最后一段。现在只有他一个人了。

收存带土身体的生命维护系统缓慢有节奏的滴滴作响。AI系统与不断跌落的生命体征指标战斗着。外部面板上提示着修复百分比的燃起图稍有起色就被更严重的损伤指标拉得掉头向下。巨大的红字告警提示放弃保留当前的生命体，提取遗传信息，注入密钥启动二阶段守望计划。

斑默默的凝视着眼前仪器中的身躯。穿越时突如其来的爆燃给了星舰致命一击。面对呼啸而来的冲击，带土强行破坏了防护罩手动操纵打偏了航线。这一个闪避保护了星舰的一尾和八尾两个外侧发动机也保护了斑这一侧的保护仓不受冲击。而现在，带土的半身已经残破零落，破碎的万华镜一半嵌在带土的身上连带收进生命维护系统中。另一半脱落碎裂的破片正握在斑的手中。斑收紧手指，破裂的万花镜边缘嵌入指腹，血珠从割破的伤口中渗出，沿着皮肤蜿蜒而出，凝聚出细小血洼。

如果将自己的血液作为媒体注入到系统中，系统可以立即开始扫描伤者的大脑备份记忆，结合带土身体中自身的遗传物质，从头开始重塑身体。等到新的身体发育稳定，本人可选择下载记忆恢复成与最初相似的再生体。

这就是最初为了漫游光年记的广大宇宙而研发的守望相助计划。两个生命体的基因彼此结为契约。从生到死，从死到生。首尾相接，互为钥锁，守望相承，彼此教从相系，漂泊于漫漫星途中，共同传承着孤独宇宙中的一点微光。

但是再生体终究是再生体，过往的深刻的体验与爱恨都变成了一段隔岸观火的二维数字记录。记录中很少有成功的融合记忆恢复最初人格的。斑自己就是已知仅有的成功案例。而带土，继承了斑的家族血脉的后辈。早在收养时就启用过守望计划的基础基因培养体修复过他的伤口。那一次融合的很顺利。那么这一次，即使在如此情景下仓促启动的守望计划也有胜算。即使生命维护器仍然冷酷的提示着70%的重塑失败率和高达64%的记忆扫描备份失败，即使如此，还是值得一赌。

斑轻轻的舔舐指尖的鲜血，将渗出的血珠涂满手心。冷静的在授权区域按下自己的基因密钥。

对你来说我算什么？带土曾经执着的问题。

现在是回答的时候了。“小子，给你十三年的时间。然后给我一分不差的恢复过来。记好了，你就是我啊，Obito。。“

月之眼号航行在本源的空间里。

洛希黑洞后的宇宙是什么样？

过于所有的探索资料到此戛然而止。

这是永恒。

这是诉诸宗教的领域。宗教的卷宗描述本源之地瑞彩千条，生机勃勃。

跨过边界的月之眼号行驶在永恒之地，在本源空间中推波逐浪。

这里没有喷发的恒星，没有闪烁的红色巨型，没有明亮多变的星云，没有烦人但是有趣的小行星带。没有多姿多彩的行星与卫星系统。

只有冷去的死寂。月之眼号像一只白色的纸帆船无痕地划过黑色浴缸里的一片深色肥皂水的表面。

没有挤压，没有排斥，没有波动，没有回应。

宇宙的空间在突前的驾驶舱的照明灯前破裂开退让出一条缝隙，裂隙在9个引擎喷射的余光后合拢。鸦雀无声、了无痕迹。

斑独自坐在驾驶台前。并非需要，仅仅是习惯。

本源空间里没有突发的状况，黑洞吞没了所有的通讯链接。即使接入自动驾驶的绝，也在百无聊赖之中说尽了饶舌的笑话，切入了半休眠的状态。

这里没有时间，也没有空间。如果不是原子时钟在忠实的切换着数字，一分一秒的累计时间，大约斑也会沉浸在这个更古的冷寂里变成一片凝固的聚合分子。

斑的眼睛是这死寂里唯一的活物，非但没有被冷寂的宇宙同化，反倒随着日期的推进越发的灼烧起来。

在星舰的前方，终于出现了一抹微光时，这灼热终于点燃了斑的整个灵魂。

一切的努力终于走到终局，就在宇宙的尽头，时间与空间的原点，物质世界的起点，那个重启梦想的地方。斑按下星舰内部通讯。

“带土！快点滚出来。用你的时候到了。”

话音未落，带土闪现的出现在斑的背后。轻车熟路的撩起斑的长发。

经历了永恒的白发不再能恢复成黑色。年轻面孔与冷寂的白发，让这个人有了一种妖冶的美感。斑也没有理会他，通过轮回眼与星舰接为一体，同时打手势示意带土自做准备。

带土通过另一只轮回眼同时接入星舰。

两个人的神经网络在星舰的网路里链接。

远航的探测器里收到的信息扩展了视觉与触觉。源源不断的信息越过缓慢的显示、读入和翻译的过程直接显示在大脑里。

不再需要语言沟通，信息在两个头脑间以光速碰撞着。

念头一起对方就做出回应。结论刚刚得出，星舰已经在这一边的操纵下做出了对应的姿态。月之眼号启用了储存的加速能源，光华四射点亮冷寂的本源空间。

边缘的光亮之处接纳了月之眼带来的能量，逐次收缩后绽放出一片光芒。白色的光分割为七彩，从红移到紫色偏光。宇宙的时空向着奇点回收，时间倒流，空间坍缩。斑与带土合力维持着爆燃，促使墒逆行。

曾经流逝的过往从身上流水般的回溯，已送别的故人重新出现再面前。这一次彼此微笑着告别，不需要再说什么话。他们往与之的奇点飘去。去迎来重新开始的历史。这次会是一个新的选择，一个走向所有人都幸福的结局。

斑闭上眼睛，在逆转的时空里漂流。

完成了。奇点在回收能量，酝酿新的宇宙爆发。

一双手牢牢的抓住他。

是带土。被宇宙的能量冲击后的带土，头发雪白，全身的皮肤都是与斑同样的苍白。唯有眼睛里点点滴滴的闪光。

斑习惯性的伸手揉过带土的头发，收回手时轻抚他的面颊。似乎有些许不舍和怀念。

随后在肩膀上加力一推。

/你跟着他们去吧。你也应该再有一次幸福选择的机会。

最后推动奇点爆发的能量只有我一人就够了。

带土反手拉住斑的手臂，期身想前。单手捂住斑的一侧的轮回眼。

/刚才的引爆，你的能量已经耗尽了。剩下的都在我这里。

/看看四周，这是我的神威领域。超越三维宇宙的四维空间，现在你得听我的。“

神威空间？ 原来你偷用的能量是干这个的。

带土凝视着斑的脸，斑的白发随着空间的流动飘舞着。轮回眼没有温度。这次带土没有躲开斑的瞪视。反倒是气势十足的回看过去。

/整个世界我只选了你和我进入神威空间里。还有什么不满意？

/带土。错过这个时间点就只能留在夹缝里不能重来了。

/你不要想着一个人做世界的监督者。

/现在是你计划以外的事了。在神威空间，我就是规则。

斑轻声暗笑了一下。被摆了一道啊，带土。也罢了，斑舒展开防备的姿态。揽住带土的腰，接过带土递过来的一点能量。那是一小块凝固的时间，上面有回忆刻下的美丽的条纹。带土与斑同时松手，来自旧时代最后的痕迹轻飘飘的启程。

小小的能量块变换着形状，飘出神威空间。在沉寂的初始空间里缓缓的飘荡着。忽然一股引力拉扯着能量块，化作水滴的形状掠过整个宇宙，倏忽一下没入奇点。

奇点爆发了。宇宙大爆炸并没有巨大的声光效果。冷寂的空间开始膨胀，越来越宽广直到吞没了视野范围中的旧宇宙所有的边缘。新诞生的星系挤挤挨挨的簇在一起从奇点中喷发而出。记忆中壮丽的银河，瑰丽的星云都还是小小的光点，盘绕拥挤成一簇。即使最古老的巨蟹星云也不过依稀有些形状。

看着斑一副要看守到地老天荒的架势。带土故意的带偏了方向，随后碰了碰斑的背后。斑分神怒目而视时，抛出酝酿多时的提议。

/新世界的发展还要很久才能到我们的世代。

/上一次已经用了你一辈子。

/这一次你就打算一直等着看海藻和恐龙，直到人类重新学习用火？

/跟我走，去看看其他世界。去看看那些木叶以外的可能性。

斑伸手抚摸着带土肩膀，青年顺势伏在他的胸前，拉近两人的距离。“在你背着我研发神威的时候，是不是就计划这一天了？“

已经长的比斑高壮的青年低头蜷身迁就着他的身高。顺手揽过斑的腰身。他抬起头，脸孔放大挡住背后的变幻成长的星系。让斑的整个视野只有自己的影子。

/“我已经和琳他们好好告别过了”

/剩下的还有一点时间，我允许你和旧世界告别三次。

大大的杏仁眼一眨不眨的看进斑的眼眸。未能修复的半脸伤疤衬拖着表情冷峻而严酷。唯独湿漉漉的眼眸有着年龄不相称的撒娇的神情。让斑不由得回想起捡到带土的那一天，也是这样水灵灵的大眼睛，像一只机敏而温顺的小狗一样。

”小子！“ 斑大笑出声，”这个世界让它自己发展吧。

带路，去看看你说的其他世界。”


End file.
